


Getting a Little Hot in Here

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: After accidently walking in on Shiro showering after a training session, Allura has one serious itch she needs to scatch.





	Getting a Little Hot in Here

She had just gotten out of the shower. It had been one of those days. If they weren’t getting attacked by the Galra (damn you,Lotor!),I was endless hours of training. Allura hadn’t expected Shiro to invite her to train with the Paladins that day. She had to admit that was a little out of practice with Altean hand-to-hand techniques since she wanted to teach the techniques that she had learned in secret, since the Royal Governess Lady Hyas thought it was unbecoming for an Altean Princess to learn how to defend herself. That was what the Royal Guard was for.

 

The hand-to-hand combat lesson was intense. Shiro and Keith were the only one who seem to get it easily, while the other struggled.They all had to learn to defend themselves if they were ever disarmed,which was likely to happen sometimes. After two vargas, the Princess decided to call it quits for the day and the Paladins headed to the locker room that adjoined the Training deck. The Paladins had worked up a considerable sweat. She may have been paying more attention to her tablet and waltzed into the shower room without realizing it. What greeted her made her gasp in shock and her face turn a very vivid shade of red. This was the first time she had ever seen a man naked. She had crushes on attractive men in the past, but nothing prepared her see Shiro naked. She had passed Keith and Lance on the way out of the locker room, with her nose still glued to her tablet. Allura thought she heard either Keith or Lance telling her that Shiro was still showering.

 

 

Allura had always found Shiro attractive and seeing him in the nude made that even more true. She knew that the Black Paladin kept himself in shape. Allura also knew that Shiro had been forced to fight for the entertainment of their Galra enemies and his body had been altered by the Druids. Her eyes drifted over his broad shoulders. For a man of his build he had a rather narrow waist. His taut buttocks flexed as he shifted his weight. Allura had noticed that Shiro had removed his prosthetic arm, which didn’t surprise her. She stared mesmerized at the sight in front of her. Allura also saw how the scars marred his pale skin. The princess heard the Black Paladin make a sound of pleasure as the hot spray cascaded over his skin. He shifted his weight so that he could turn around and let the water hit his back. Allura squeezed her eyes shut as he turned around, hoping that Shiro wouldn’t notice her standing there, staring at him. She cracked an eye open and saw that he had his eyes closed, head tilted back into the spray so he could wet his hair. She couldn’t help that sudden tremor of arousal that swept through her body. Quietly she left that training deck locker room and headed to her own quarters, so that she too could get cleaned up and take care of the sudden itch that she was experiencing.

 

As soon as she walked through the door, Allura began to strip off the flight suit. Entering the bathroom she took off her bra and panties, throwing them into hamper. Stepping into,she turned the water on. First she washed her hair and then her body. That’s when it happened. As she washed herself, the image of a naked Shiro appeared. Allura shook her head to try and dispel the image from her head. No good. She slid her hand down her abdomen to the curls at the juncture of her thighs. She rarely ever touched herself, not that she never felt the urge to. It was just seeing Shiro naked in the shower made her want to. Sliding her fingers down between her legs, the tip pushing through the folds of her pussy. It took a couple of tries until she found it. Without some concentration, she brushed the very tip of her finger she gave her clit a light stroke, a bolt of pleasure making her twitch. Allura repeated the movement. Each time, a breathy gasp slipped from her lips. She would have continued, but the water was starting to get cold. Allura turned off the water and stepped out onto the bathmat and grabbed a towel from the bench near the sink. She dried herself off and grabbed her robe from the hook on the back of the door. Slipping it on, she walked into her bedroom. Allura sat down on the bed, the silken fabric rubbing against pussy lips. She groaned at the sensation, her crotch still sensitive from trying to get off in the shower.

She raised her self so that she was kneeling on the bed, her legs spread. Drawing apart the folds of her robe, she cupped her breasts in her hand and rubbed her fingers against her nipples, imagining Shiro’s hand there instead. The fabric of her robe was soft against her sensitive skin. Allura grabbed a large pillow propped up against the headboard and wedge it between her legs. She dragged her hand down her stomach as her other hand continued to toy with her nipple. Her right hand reached its destination, sliding through slick folds, first using as up and down stoke of her index finger, then rubbing in a circular motion. That made her thighs start to tense and make her knees weak, making her spread them further apart. Allura could start to feel sweat gather on her skin, her pussy lips begin to warm and she couldn’t help but shiver as her climax began to build. Allura lowered herself so that she was leaning most of her weight on her forearms and buried her face in pillow to stifle the rather loud gasp as the first orgasm hit her. With her hips in the air and her thighs spread wide, the position gave her better access to her pussy and she started to fantasize about Shiro, kneeling behind her, his thick cock sliding into her tight heat.

 Allura’s face began to heat up at the thought of dragging Shiro into her room late at night, then having him strip her naked and fucking her until she screamed loud enough for the whole castle to hear. Her orgasm hitting her in waves,her hips bucking, her thighs tightening even more as she let loose a muffled scream that made her bite the pillow as she repeated Shiro’s name like a prayer. Thank the Gods that the mice weren’t her room to hear her.That would have been embarrassing. Allura turned her face to the side so that she could breath. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding from the intensity of her multiple climaxes. The sweat coating her skin was making her robe clammy and she stripped it off to help her body cool down. Allura laid herself down on the bed,her body too relaxed and boneless to put on some pajamas, so she slept naked that night.

 

 


End file.
